


Ren Family

by MissCactus



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Family, Fluff, Gen, Humor
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-13
Updated: 2014-08-13
Packaged: 2018-05-12 20:37:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5679886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissCactus/pseuds/MissCactus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>« Dis, Kouha... Tu es sûr qu'on a le droit ? - Pour la centième fois Kougyoku, je te dis que oui ! » Parce que Kouha ne peut pas s'empêcher d'entraîner ses proches dans tout ce qu'il n'a pas le droit de faire.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ren Family

« Dis, Kouha… Tu es sûr qu'on a le droit ?

\- Pour la centième fois Kougyoku, je te dis que oui !

\- Je comprends qu'ils ne soient pas en colère contre toi, mais moi c'est différent… Et Ka Koubun va être inquiet ! »

Kouha s'arrêta au milieu d'un des nombreux couloirs du palais et fit volte-face pour regarder sa sœur droit dans les yeux. En voyant son regard irrité, Kougyoku baissa la tête et s'arrangea pour que sa frange – que Ka Koubun avait essayé de couper de nombreuses fois, en vain – lui cache une partie de son visage, dont les rougeurs de ses joues. Elle était arrivée au palais il y a quelques mois seulement, et bien qu'elle était censée avoir le même âge que Kouha, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir gênée et apeurée lorsque quelqu'un semblait s'énerver contre elle. Elle restait encore une enfant faible et timide, malgré les efforts de son gardien.

Le jeune garçon, lui, roula des yeux en soupirant face à l'attitude de la princesse. Il était facilement irritable, et avoir une telle peureuse comme sœur ne lui facilitait pas la tâche. Il lui lâcha alors la main, et plaça une des siennes sur sa joue pour lui remonter le visage, tandis qu'il enlevait sa frange de ses yeux de l'autre. Face à son air surpris, il reprit la parole.

« En-nii doit travailler à cette heure-ci ! Et Mei-nii est toujours avec lui quand il travaille. Ils n'utilisent jamais la chambre de En-nii quand ils travaillent la nuit, alors on y va juste le temps que la tempête passe et après on repart. Personne n'en saura rien, et Ka Koubun ne remarquera même pas que tu es partie. »

Malgré les explications de son frère, Kougyoku hésitait toujours un peu. Kouen restait un homme effrayant lorsqu'il était calme, il était hors de question qu'elle ait affaire avec lui alors qu'il était énervé. Et il le serait sans aucun doute s'il les surprenait tous les deux dans sa chambre, sans aucune excuse valable – Kouha croyait-il vraiment que le coup de la tempête allait suffire pour échapper au courroux de l'aîné Ren ? Cet homme était fait pour être empereur, il lui fallait être respecté et avoir de l'autorité.

 _Et ça, il en a !_ Pensa la jeune fille en se rappelant d'une fois où elle avait surpris Kouen plus que remonté contre les gardes qui avaient laissé échapper Kouha alors qu'il avait l'interdiction formelle de sortir du palais. Depuis ce jour, elle avait toujours peur que son frère s'énerve contre elle, se débrouillant pour tout faire correctement – ou plutôt l'éviter, ce qui marchait très bien aussi.

Un éclair lui fit reprendre ses esprits, et le grondement qui suivit la fit glapir tandis qu'elle s'accrochait au bras de son frère, le sentant lui-même serrer sa main plus fort. Les deux enfants se regardèrent dans les yeux et, sans qu'aucune parole ne soit échangée, se dirigèrent en trottinant vers les quartiers de leur aîné. Une fois devant les portes, leurs mains se détachèrent et Kouha colla prudemment son oreille conter le bois, écoutant attentivement les bruits de l'autre côté. Se tournant vers sa sœur, il hocha la tête de haut en bas et ils se mirent à pousser doucement la porte, espérant qu'elle ne grince pas. Lorsqu'ils la refermèrent derrière eux, ils ne purent s'empêcher de crier de joie.

« Chuuuuut ! » Se dirent-ils, souriant et pouffant, avant de poser chacun un doigt sur la bouche de l'autre.

Kouha, excité de rentrer dans la chambre de son frère pour la première fois alors qu'il n'était pas là, courut jusqu'aux placards au fond de la pièce, évitant de justesse de se prendre la table, et se mit à fouiller un peu partout. Kougyoku, elle, n'osait pas faire un pas de plus dans la pièce. Elle regardait autour avec des yeux inquiets, sursautant au moindre bruit qu'elle entendait dans le couloir. Quand soudainement, un grand fracas la fit se retourner en retenant de peu un cri d'horreur. A sa droite, deux des quatre chaises présentes ainsi que la table était à terre et Kouha tenait un grand bout de tissu dans les mains, ne remarquant même pas les meubles à terre.

« Kouha ! » S'exclama-t-elle en se précipitant pour remettre les chaises sur pieds. « Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! » Murmura-t-elle nerveusement par la suite, réalisant qu'elle levait trop la voix.

« Regarde, les vêtements de En-nii ! » Il ignora délibérément la question de Kougyoku et lui montra le tissus qu'il tenait dans les mains quelques instants plus tôt, tissus qui se révélait être une tunique blanche unie tout ce qu'il y avait de plus simple.

« - On dirait un kimono.

\- C'est sûrement la tenue de nuit d'En-nii. T'as vu comme c'est grand ? »

Kouha passa son bras droit dans la manche, et enfila le bras gauche de Kougyoku dans l'autre. Il ferma ensuite le kimono sur leurs deux corps.

« C'est vraiment gigantesque ! » Dit Kougyoku, surprise, en voyant que le vêtement semblait même encore large bien qu'ils étaient tous les deux à l'intérieur.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

Ignorant encore une fois sa sœur, Kouha s'avança vers le lit à baldaquin énorme qui trônait au milieu de la pièce. Le jeune garçon rattrapa de justesse Kougyoku qui avait failli tomber en marchant sur un pan du kimono qui traînait par terre, puis ils se hissèrent difficilement sur le matelas.

« Ouah ! C'est trop confortable ! » Kouha tira la jeune fille au centre du lit, et ils s'étalèrent en même temps, jambes et bras écartés. « Je suis jaloux… »

Kougyoku ne pipait mot, trop étonnée des actions de son frère pour pouvoir lui refuser quoi que ce soit. Elle ne dit pas non plus grand lorsque Kouha défit les draps et les recouvrit avec, mais elle ne put s'empêcher d'ouvrir la bouche pour contester au moment où il ouvrit lui-même sa bouche pour parler de leurs frères.

* * *

« - Merci, Koumei. Bonne nuit.

\- Oui, bonne nuit. »

Koumei et Kouen se trouvaient devant la chambre de ce dernier, le premier s'apprêtant à partir alors que le second allait ouvrir la porte, lorsqu'ils entendirent des bruits venant de l'intérieur. Ils échangèrent un regard avant de se coller d'un même mouvement pour découvrir la nature des intrus, avant de sursauter d'un bel ensemble à cause d'une exclamation de colère.

« - Non ! Tu racontes n'importe quoi Kouha !

\- Chuut, Kougyoku ! On va se faire repérer, parle moins fort !

\- Tu n'es qu'un menteur ! Koumei est génial ! Il est gentil et drôle, il joue souvent avec moi alors que Kouen est toujours méchant !

\- C'est faux ! En-nii est le meilleur ! Il est fort, alors que Mei-nii est moche !

\- Ça n'a rien à voir ! Et c'est Kouen qui est moche d'abord, Koumei est beaucoup plus beau que lui !

\- Menteuse ! Menteuse ! T'es aveugle et t'es une menteuse ! Et t'es même pas la sœur de Mei-nii !

\- _Toi non plus_ ! »

Un long silence suivit cette exclamation, avant que des bruits de lutte ne fassent leur apparition. Koumei haussa un sourcil en direction de Kouen, qui haussa les épaules en soupirant. Il ne savait pas ce que faisaient ces deux sans sa chambre, et n'aurait même jamais pensé que Kougyoku ait le courage d'y mettre un pied devant, vu comment elle s'évertuait à l'éviter depuis quelques temps.

Refusant de faire irruption pendant qu'ils se battaient, les deux frères durent attendre quelques minutes, avant de remarquer que les bruits avaient cessé. S'avançant lentement vers la porte, Koumei fut celui qui abaissa la poignée et ouvrit. Le sourire tendre qu'il afficha fit tout de suite hésiter Kouen, certain qu'il allait retrouver sa chambre dans un état qui le ferait sombrer.

Il suivit son frère et regarda – non sans une certaine pointe de colère dans les yeux – la table par terre, le vase cassé et ses affaires étalés sur la moquette. Koumei, lui, ne se soucia pas de ces détails et alla recouvrir correctement son frère endormi qui tenait une mèche des cheveux de sa sœur, endormie elle aussi, et qui avait les ongles plantés dans son avant-bras, tous deux enroulés dans un des kimonos de leur aîné.

« Ils auront intérêt à nettoyer tout ça demain… » Siffla Kouen en remettant la table en place, sous le rire quelque peu moqueur de Koumei.

* * *

« Ah ! C'est pas juste ! Moi aussi je veux dormir ici ! »

Cette phrase fut le seul avertissement que reçut Koumei avant qu'un énorme poids s'abatte sur son ventre. Poids qui le fit sursauter, et réveilla malheureusement Kougyoku qui était à ses côtés. La jeune fille ouvrit de grands yeux affolés, se demandant ce qu'était tout ce vacarme. Lorsqu'elle réalisa que le visage en face du sien était celui de Kouen, elle commença à trembler et des larmes perlèrent aux coins de ses yeux. Kouen, qui commençait à se réveiller, vit arriver à des kilomètres ce qui allait se passer, mais ne put l'arrêter. Kougyoku cria de surprise et Kouha, qui était jusque-là accroché au dos de Kouen, se réveilla à son tour et tomba du lit. Essayant de se rattraper à la table de nuit, il fit tomber la petite boîte à bijoux qui s'y trouvait dessus, boîte qui lui tomba bien évidemment sur la tête. Kouha se mit alors lui aussi à pleurer, se plaignant de la douleur ainsi que de la bosse qu'il allait certainement avoir.

Affolé face à ces cris, l'enfant qui les avait dérangés sortit rapidement du lit, regardant avec effarement la scène qu'il venait de provoquer.

« Oups, on dirait que j'ai fait une bêtise… » Et c'est sur ces mots qu'il prit ses jambes à son cou sans demander son reste, croisant sans le vouloir le regard noir de Kouen.

« _Judal !_ »


End file.
